Heather Whitestone
Heather Whitestone was the Green Monster Ranger, gaining the power of superstrength from her connection to the Bride of Frankenstein. Biography Heather lived with her parents in Mariner Bay for most of her childhood, and she was aware of the Power Rangers, though she didn't pay much attention to them. Then one day, her mother decided to take her to visit her father at work, and Heather wandered off to play. She witnessed her mother being captured by Triskull's Ghouls and fled. Her attempts to convince the people working in the office building of what she had seen went poorly, possibly due to Triskull casting a spell over them to make them oblivious. Triskull disguised himself as a security guard and tried to kidnap her as well, but the attempt failed and she escaped. Later, Red Lightspeed Ranger Carter Grayson found her crying in a park, and she explained what she'd seen. She thought he didn't believe her, particularly when he agreed with the disguised Triskull that children had "vivid imaginations," but he told her to stay put and followed the demon. Heather promptly disobeyed his instructions and followed along, although they were soon spotted and ambushed by Ghouls. Heather fainted shortly after the timely arrival of the Blue and Yellow Galaxy Rangers, and after recovering, followed the Rangers for several of their battles, finally being reunited with her parents. Carter declared her an official Junior Ranger and presented her with a Lightspeed Badge, which Heather kept for the rest of her life. Growing up, Heather decided to follow Carter's footsteps in a slightly different way, and became a firefighter. Unfortunately, she also took after him in his tendency to act first, think second, and when she thought she saw someone trapped in a burning building, she went in after them. A ceiling beam trapped her inside, and Heather got third-to-fourth degree burns all over her body before the Alchemist could free her. The monster formula restored her to health, but her regenerated skin was bright green. Her new freakish nature frightened her, and gave the purple-skinned Ivan Ooze something to appeal to. He convinced her that she had no chance of a normal life now, and that becoming his Green Ranger was her only choice. Frankenstein's Monster Heather served the Alchemist loyally, though she was loath to attack innocent civilians. One night, new Blue Ranger Jacob Anderson found her crying in the training room, and they bonded, developing a close, eventually romantic relationship. He frequently tried to convince her that she didn't have to fight on the wrong side, but she resisted. Admitting that she was wrong meant she would have to face up to what she'd done, and Heather wasn't ready. It wasn't until after Heather and Black Ranger Joe Chan were captured by Zeuth, and she heard that Jacob had switched sides and been taken by the others, that she made up her mind. She joined Stellar Corps, helping in the ruse to bring the Satellite Base to the Hexagram Lake so the Rangers could lead a surprise attack. As soon as Heather was free, she went to find Jacob. By this point, Ivan Ooze had taken over Jacob's body in an attempt to hide from Stellar Corps, and as she arrived, he blasted her with a bolt of lightning. Her Lightspeed badge, which she kept in a breast pocket, took most of the strike for her, to Jacob's relief. Realizing that through the Stellar Blue Ranger's telepathic powers, the Rangers knew where he was, Ivan transferred himself into Heather's body, just in time to be found by Marco. They went to the Crack Ivan had been manipulating, bringing Jacob: they couldn't leave him behind, and Heather wouldn't let them kill him. When the other Rangers found them, Ivan bantered with them through Heather's mouth, unintentionally giving them enough time for Stellar Blue to briefly break his hold on Heather. Thinking fast, the Green Ranger told them to kill her, knowing that they could resurrect her after Ivan had abandoned her body. Charlie obeyed, shooting Heather in the chest with a crossbow quarrel (and unintentionally destroying her Green Ranger powers), and Jacob carried her body back to the surface. When the Stellar Orange Ranger brought Heather back, her tears restored Heather to her original appearance, to her great relief. She surrendered herself to Stellar Corps and Zeuth, and accepted the offer to join Zeuth afterwards. That done with, she was reunited with her family, and seeking out Jacob, wondered if they were still an item, now that the situation had changed. Jacob responded by kissing her, firmly settling the issue. Personality Heather was generally a mild-mannered, self-doubting person, though harming those she cared about could drive her to dramatic actions. She was relatively timid, but worked hard to fight at the level of her teammates. Arsenal *Power Coin *Flame Daggers *Zord form *Revenge Mode Appearance As a human, Heather was a pretty brunette, fair-skinned and blue-eyed. Her monster transformation was the most drastic, turning her skin green and her eyes fully black, and sending two jagged white streaks through her hair. Trivia *Heather is, of course, from the Lightspeed Rescue episode "Trakeena's Revenge," and was played by Chelsea Russo. *Fire was chosen for her near-death experience, not only because of its connection to former fireman Carter, but also because that is how Frankenstein's monster dies in nearly every incarnation. *The original, fully OC Bride of Frankenstein Ranger was an Asian American named Mira, then Morgan Emett, who was trapped in her burning car after it was smashed up in a monster attack (actually, Mike and Rofer's second battle in The Team Unites).